


Слабак

by Olga_Kot, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [16]
Category: Made In Abyss
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Caring, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_Kot/pseuds/Olga_Kot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Торку всегда считали слабаком
Relationships: Lyza/Torka (Made in Abyss)
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Слабак

Я всегда притворялся, будто не знаю, что обо мне говорят за спиной. «Слабак», «бесполезный» и всякое такое. Обижаться на это глупо: рядом с Лизой любой покажется слабым. Вот только люди почему-то забывают, что слабаки не становятся Чёрными свистками. Слабаки до этого просто не доживают.

Мы познакомились случайно. Лиза тогда разругалась со своими товарищами и собирала новый отряд, а я как раз получил чёрный свисток и искал команду, соответствующую моему новому статусу.  
Как и положено, первый раз мы спускались по хорошо изученному маршруту, где сложно найти что-то ценное. Мы и не стремились к этому, тогда нам важнее было привыкнуть друг к другу и научиться действовать вместе. Мы разговаривали, знакомились с новыми товарищами всё ближе, уничтожали встречавшихся на пути монстров и заглядывали в тайные уголки, пытаясь найти пропущенную прошлыми отрядами реликвию.  
Я то и дело поглядывал на Лизу. Невысокая и хрупкая на вид, она была невероятно сильной, а её реакция казалась просто нечеловеческой, позволяя убивать монстров иногда даже раньше, чем мы их успевали заметить. Я впервые оказался рядом с Белым свистком и впервые по-настоящему осознал, насколько они необычны.  
А когда мы остановились отдохнуть, Лиза сняла ботинки и носки, и я увидел лопнувшие мозоли на её ногах. И это тоже поразило меня: она шла наравне с нами, не говоря ни слова и не показывая, как ей больно. К счастью, в моём рюкзаке нашлась баночка лечебной мази и пластыри, я предложил их Лизе. Смутившись, она с тихим “спасибо” взяла лекарство, а я в очередной раз удивился, как поразительно в ней сочетаются сила Белого свистка и слабость хрупкой девушки.  
С того дня мы всегда спускались вместе. Она была впереди, прикрывая нас от опасностей Бездны, я же прикрывал её от опасностей мелких, но порой портящих жизнь не меньше. В моём рюкзаке всегда хранилось всё необходимое: лечебные мази и бинты, таблетки и настои от разных болезней, миски и ложки, приправы, чай, чистые сухие носки… Друзья иногда дразнили меня, называя хорошей женой, я отшучивался в ответ, уверенный, что поступаю правильно. Счастливое лицо Лизы, когда после долгого спуска я помогал ей обработать рану или предлагал миску горячего супа, было важнее всего остального.

Я был невероятно рад, когда мы поженились. Сразу после свадьбы Лиза потащила меня знакомиться со своей жутковатой наставницей, уставившейся так, что я успел попрощаться с жизнью. Но боялся я зря: несмотря на такое пугающее знакомство, позже мы нормально общались и даже несколько раз вместе спускались в Бездну. Там она ни разу не воспользовалась возможностью столкнуть меня в пропасть, чего я тайно боялся, а наши отношения, кажется, даже улучшились. И всё было хорошо – до этого, последнего нашего совместного спуска.  
Лиза уже была беременна, но она верила, что мы справимся быстро. К сожалению, она ошиблась, и наш поход затянулся на несколько месяцев.  
Нас отправили поднять невероятно ценную реликвию. Казалось бы, ничего сложного, но за этой реликвией охотились несколько групп иностранцев, с которыми нам пришлось сразиться всерьёз. В первом же столкновении погибли двое неопытных новичков, и хотя иностранцы тоже потеряли нескольких своих, отступив на время, это не утешило нас.  
Каждый день нас ждала опасность, мы могли умереть не только от когтей чудовищ, но и от рук людей. Эта мысль почему-то невероятно пугала меня, но боялся я не за себя, а за Лизу и нашего будущего ребёнка. К счастью, несмотря на беременность, она оставалась всё такой же ловкой, избегая опасностей и уничтожая врагов. Я в бою был бесполезен, но поддерживал как мог, каждый раз замечая искреннюю благодарность во взгляде любимой. И хотя горячий суп или чистые носки никого ещё не спасли, даже такая помощь была ценной и важной.  
Когда живот стал хорошо заметен, я устал бояться. Почти весь наш отряд к тому времени погиб, а реликвия так и оставалась на том же месте. Столкновения стали довольно редкими, мы несколько дней никого не видели и расслабились, поверив, что наши враги отступили. Это нас и подвело.  
В тот день мы отправились к реликвии, готовясь поднять её. С утра шёл мелкий противный дождь, земля на тропинке превратилась в грязь, и появление врагов оказалось неожиданным. Судя по их виду, они нас жалеть не собирались. Впрочем, мы их тоже.  
С одним из них ловко справилась Лиза, другого каким-то хитрым оружием остановила Озен, взмахом руки отбросив в сторону третьего, где я подтолкнул его, сбрасывая со склона вниз. Но очередной враг бросился на Лизу, слишком неуклюжую из-за живота, и помешать ему она не успевала. Я бросился к ним, ноги скользили по мокрой траве, и я казался сам себе слишком медленным, слишком бесполезным.  
Нож врага оставил на руке Лизы глубокую рану, но больше он ничего не успел сделать: я толкнул его, заставляя выронить нож, а потом мы вместе упали и покатились к пропасти, продолжая драться уже кулаками. Что-то кричала Лиза, отталкивая ещё одного врага, которого тут же схватила Озен, ломая ему руку и отбрасывая в сторону. А я уже знал, чем для меня всё закончится.  
Край пропасти был слишком близко, а враг слишком ненавидел меня, чтобы умереть одному. Но, к счастью, он был последним: другие отряды отступили или погибли ещё раньше. Поэтому, падая вниз, я улыбался: моей жене и нашему ребёнку больше никто не угрожал.

У меня нет никаких особых способностей. Мне никогда не стать Белым свистком, не дойти до дна Бездны, не узнать скрытых в её глубине тайн. Но, возможно, это сделает Лиза или наш ребёнок.  
Я проживу недолго: мои кости переломаны, и даже если случится чудо и я дождусь помощи, подъёма мне не пережить. Но мне хочется верить, что я погибну не зря, что моя жертва не бесполезна. Что благодаря ей будут жить те, кого я люблю.  
За спиной меня называют слабаком. Люди почему-то забывают, что слабак никогда не стал бы Чёрным свистком.  
Впрочем, я согласен быть слабаком, если это сделает сильнее тех, кто важен для меня.


End file.
